The Inspector and The Doctor
by Writing Sux
Summary: Set in Victorian Era London Bo's an Inspector and Lauren's a doctor. That's the summary. Inspired by a panel I went to at Dragon Con on Jack the Ripper. May have some historical inaccuracies and other things and I'm not okay with it, but I was told this is just fanfiction lol.
1. The Noose Gets Tighter

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

><p><em>The cuts were still too precise. They looked like cuts that were made by someone who worked in the medical profession. Lauren added an extra unsteadiness to her hand as she cut into the flesh of her victim. The woman had been an easy target. Lauren had come upon her as she walked down the cobblestone street alone. The street had been poorly lit by the gas lamps that hung above and Lauren had approached the woman feigning that she needed directions, but when she was close enough to her she had injected her with a tranquiliser that had swiftly incapacitated the woman. After rendering the woman unconscious she had dragged the body back to the horse cart that she had left hiding in the shadows of the alley. Once Lauren had the woman in the back of the cart and covered she climbed up to the driver's bench then quickly snapped the reigns to get the two horses pulling the cart moving. The ride was a half hour outside of the city, but Lauren wasn't concerned with woman waking up. She had given her enough tranquiliser that she would be out for at least an hour. They eventually arrived at Lauren's home in the countryside and Lauren pulled the cart into the barn. After lighting several gas lamps and securing the barn doors closed Lauren unhitched the horses then headed over to the area that she had designated as her work space and got the wooden gurney. Lauren pushed it over to the cart then she manoeuvred the woman's body onto it then pushed it back over to her work area. She strapped the woman to the table using leather straps that were hanging from the it then she went about sterilising and setting up the medical tools that she wanted to use for the evening. It was moments later when she heard rattling coming from the gurney which signified that her target for the night had woken up. Before she turned to look at her victim Lauren prepared a syringe that contained a serum that she had created that would immobilise the victim's vocal chords. Lauren turned around to look at the woman and she could see the wild, panic look in them that caused a slight smirk to appear on Lauren's face as she calmly stated, "Nice to see that you're awake and coherent, but for good measure I'm going to give you something that'll prevent you from screaming." Lauren held up the syringe, "I found with the first two experiments that the constant screaming gave me a terrible headache."<em>

_ The woman whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."_

_ Lauren walked closer to the gurney and she gently stroked the woman's hair, "Unfortunately there's no way around that. But I do know that you'll only be conscious for most of the procedure for at least forty-five minutes then the shock will take over and you'll lose consciousness." Lauren held up the syringe again and inspected it for air bubbles before she looked back down at the woman, "This will only hurt a moment."_

_ Lauren brought the needle to the woman's throat then shoved it through to her trachea. Lauren injected the serum then smiled, "We'll give it a minute or two for the serum to take effect then we can get to the real enjoyable part."_

_ Lauren left the scared, panicked woman alone as she walked back over to the work table that held her medical instruments. The woman had unsuspectingly wandered into the area that Lauren had been getting her victims from. It was a small, quiet neighbourhood in London where it was mostly lower class families, but they were also close to the better off neighbourhood as well. She had her many reasons for targeting this area but the main one was that no one would realise that the women would be missing because girls ran away from the area all the time trying to find better lives for themselves. The sad reality of the fact was that most would turn to prostitution after a year of being away from their families_

_ Lauren organised the instruments that she would be using for the night then placed them on a tray that was on a stand on wheels. She wheeled it over to the woman then picked up a pair of scissors and started to cut away the woman's clothes as she talked to her, "You were quite far from home tonight." The woman squirmed on the table, "I know this because although you're dressed to play the role of a middle class woman, you are not. A woman of that station would have a gentleman escorting her home." Lauren removed the woman's clothes and she was now lying naked on the wooden table. Lauren picked up a scalpel then she slowly ran the tip of it from the notch at the top of the woman's sternum then between her breasts as she smirked, "Were you thinking you might fetch yourself a husband if you dressed this way and head to a pub or restaurant? My dear child the most those men would do is use you like some common whore then throw you away like yesterday's rubbish." Lauren's smirk turned into a sad smile, "But I guess this will be a lesson that you will be learning a tad too late." Lauren's blade had reached the top of the woman's abdomen and she firmly pressed down causing the blade to cut into the woman's skin then she dragged it down slowly slicing her open. The woman fought against the leather straps that held her down and tears instantly came to her eyes as the pain instantly overwhelmed her. Lauren softly chuckled and told her, "Fight all you want, but you'll only tire yourself out which will shorten my fun. Then I will have to keep you awake and I don't want to make you suffer, but if I have to I will."_

And the woman had done her best to stay still and conscious during the whole duration, but she didn't and had passed out thirty minutes into it. But Lauren continued her work and eventually the cuts got sloppier which made her satisfied with what she had been concentrating on. This was the best of her work so far and she knew the next would be a masterpiece.

The folder landed on Bo's desk with a loud thud. Superintendant Fitzpatrick McCorrigan glared at Bo and ordered, "My office now." Then he looked at Bo's partner Kenzi Malikov, "The both of you."

Bo looked at Kenzi then the two of them got up and followed after the commander of their division. As soon as the door to the superintendant's office was closed he barked, "Two dead women in Whitechapel." Then he picked up a folder off of his desk and opened it, "With a third being added this morning. Inspector how are you handling this? Because I have the commissioner breathing down my neck demanding answers."

Bo cleared her throat and told him, "We are working diligently and trying to get as much information as possible on the women killed as well as finding out any enemies or people they may have had confrontations with. Superintendant we have not rested since these gruesome murders came across our desk."

The man sat down in the chair behind his desk and sighed heavily, "I know you are Bo. It's just that the way the press is portraying the murders is causing a panic among the city and people are demanding answers now." Bo watched as the man rubbed at his tired eyes, "Which is causing the commissioner to put me through the ringer. Have you been to the third crime scene this morning?"

"I haven't. We actually haven't seen the file yet." Bo admitted. She and Kenzi had spent a better part of the early morning looking over the photographs from the two other cases hoping they could find a pattern or something they might have overlooked.

The superintendant handed Bo the case file and stated, "Look at it and get a feel for it then I want you down by the crime scene as soon as possible."

Bo nodded and told him, "We will go down now. Is the body still there?"

Fitzpatrick shook his head no and told her, "It's at the morgue."

Bo looked at Kenzi, "We should look at it before they work on it." Kenzi nodded and Bo looked at the superintendant, "We'll get going sir."

Bo and Kenzi left the superintendant's office and Kenzi mumbled under her breath, "He is not going to loosen the noose on this one Bo."

Bo started to button up her waistcoat which she had unbuttoned while she was pouring over the crime scene photos, and reports from the morgue along with the notes from the responding officers. Bo tossed the folder onto the large pile on her desk and retorted, "No shit Kenz. The press is turning this into a circus and it's making our jobs harder than it needs to be. Where was the most recent victim found?"

"Berner street." Kenzi read after she picked up the file off of Bo's desk.

Bo mulled over that piece of information. That was further from the first two victims. The first two had been found basically at the heart of the district. Bo wondered why this one was placed so far away from the others. Bo took her jacket off the back of her chair then put it on and told Kenzi, "That is several streets away from the placement of the other bodies. And they were placed near pubs. From my recollection of Berner street there isn't anything on that street except a few closed up shops."

Kenzi slipped on her overcoat and said, "At least they don't have to worry about the murders being bad for business." Bo glared at Kenzi and the newly promoted inspector backpedalled, "Was this one dumped like the others or was she killed on site?"

Bo rolled her eyes because it had been clear in the crime scene pictures that the body had been dumped. But the young woman had only been promoted to inspector a month ago and was still getting used to looking at the gruesome photographs that they had been reviewing recently. Bo put on her derby hat then adjusted her ponytail as she sighed, "It was dumped. There was no blood surrounding the body. Also her placement doesn't give the appearance of some attack on the street. Her body looks too neat." Bo nodded her head toward the station exit, "Come on lets go see what we discover at the morgue."

They were walking out of the station when they ran into detective Dyson Thornwood. Bo's on again-off again fling. Currently they were off again due to the fact that he didn't think that Bo was handling the serial murders effectively enough. Dyson smiled at Bo and Kenzi, "Inspectors. Where are you two off to this lovely morning?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes and she was about to say something, but Bo beat her to it, "It's none of your concern Detective Thornwood. Now if you'll excuse us."

Dyson stepped aside and gestured with his arm for them to pass as he commented, "Have a nice time on Berner street."

Bo turned around and snapped, "You took the file that was supposed to get to me Dyson? That's low even for you."

Dyson gave her a charming smile and if the circumstances hadn't been what they were she would have fallen for it easily, but because he was being a pompous ass about the serial killer case he was on her shit list. And the smile only made her want to punch him in the face. "Bo I don't know what you mean. It was placed on my desk by mistake. I was coming to give it to you actually." Dyson explained to her although Bo could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

Bo gritted her teeth and said through them, "Fitzpatrick gave me the file you ass. But thank you for getting it to me promptly." Bo turned around to walk out of the station, "Come on Kenzi."

As the two were walking out Dyson yelled, "Will I be seeing you tonight for dinner Inspector?"

Bo turned around and showed him her middle finger for a moment then she turned back around to hail a carriage. Kenzi and Bo hopped into the carriage and Bo told the carriage driver where to go then Kenzi said, "Still pissed at him?"

Bo scoffed as she looked through the window, "Pissed is putting it nicely. He thinks I can't handle a high profiled case and he thinks that because I've only been an inspector for two years that the stress of the case will get to me. It's bullshit."

Kenzi was quite a moment then she sighed, "Maybe we should ask for his help though Bo. The body count is rising and we have piss for answers."

Bo quickly turned her head to look at her partner, "The reason why we have piss for answers is because by the time we get on the scene every dick in the city has already walked through it."

"But it doesn't matter Bo if the bodies are being dumped." Kenzi pointed out.

Bo was quite and all that could be heard in the carriage was the bustle from the street and the clomp of the horse's hooves on the cobblestone. Bo stared intently out of the window then sighed, "We need to find out where this bastard is picking his victims. The other two we thought were pub customers-"

Kenzi cut her off by saying, "And they were Bo and they were prostitutes."

Bo let her head fall back on the padded headrest of the coach bench. That was the one thing that the first two victims had in common. They were whores. And Bo didn't have much information on the third, but if she turned out to be a prostitute as well then they had their pattern and if she turned out to be a Whitechapel resident then that gave Bo more information on their killer. Bo closed her eyes and sighed, "We need to find out more about this third victim."

"That we do Bo-Bo. That we do."

Lauren had just gotten out of the bath and she was running around her room getting ready for work. She had gotten back into the city late last night and her house staff was worried about her late nights, but then again they were used to it whenever she was dealing with a medical breakthrough. Lauren dressed quickly and she headed down to the first floor of the town home that she owned in Hyde Park and shouted, "Thomas is the carriage out front?"

Lauren's right hand man and trusted man servant Thomas walked out of the kitchen to the front of the house. He gave her a brown paper sack that contained her lunch along with her leather satchel and told her, "Yes ma'am. There was a bit of a chill this morning, so I had it heated for you."

Lauren smiled graciously at the man and said, "What would I ever do without you?"

Thomas chuckled and remarked, "Be late for every engagement that you have and the house would be in shambles."

Lauren laughed at how true his words were then she put on her overcoat and hat, "That is very true, but I hope to never find out. I will be home late tonight Thomas. I have papers to grade and I do believe I have a few surgeries tonight." Lauren frowned at bit as she recalled her schedule, "It is going to be a long night."

"Yes ma'am it will be. I will send young John over to the university later with your dinner." Thomas said as he helped Lauren into her coat then opened the front door for her.

Lauren grabbed her satchel and lunch and countered with "Don't send John I think he might have a small attraction to me and I would like to avoid that."

Thomas smirked at her, "I'll see what I can do ma'am."

Lauren chuckled because she knew the man was going to send John despite her saying that the young man shouldn't be sent. Lauren walked out of the house with Thomas following behind her and when they reached the waiting carriage Thomas opened the door for her and helped her into it. After she thanked him she told him, "If I'm not home by morning you can send young John to come fetch me."

Thomas grinned at her, "I will hold you to that ma'am. Have a good day."

Lauren returned the sentiment then Thomas closed the door and banged on the side of the carriage telling the driver she was all set to go. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late for the lecture that she had to give this morning. Lauren was also running on little sleep. After she had dumped the body of her most recent victim on Berner Street in the early hours of morning she had abandoned the cart on the outskirts of the city and allowed one of the horses to roam free into the countryside while she rode the other back to her townhouse. The cart wouldn't be found for at least a week and by then any evidence would be erased by the elements. She should know because she was the leading expert on forensics in London. The carriage arrived at College University and Lauren jumped out of it and thanked the carriage driver. She ran up the steps then once she was in the building she quickly walked down the hall to the staircase and ran up to the third floor. Had she been wearing trousers the stairs wouldn't have been a problem, but she was wearing skirts and they were a pain in the ass. Lauren eventually made it to the third floor and she rushed into the third lecture hall causing the waiting students to all turn her way. Lauren gave them a polite smile and declared, "There's nothing like a good morning run to get the synapses firing in the morning. How are we all doing?" The students didn't answer Lauren question and she shook her head in disbelief. She once again was expecting too much from her students. Lauren briefly wondered why she was killing prostitutes instead of these entitled little bastards. Lauren began her lesson about the study of blood splatters at a crime scene and what information could be obtained from them.

Kenzi and Bo arrived at London Hospital and they were in the basement of the institution where the morgue was located. Bo had her handkerchief covering her mouth and nose and she was trying to prevent the offensive smells from invading her nostrils. Kenzi was pinching her nose and she asked in a nasally voice, "Why don't they offer complimentary face masks for visitors coming down here?"

Bo chuckled and gave her muffled response, "Because they most likely don't get many visitors Kenz."

"I'm putting in a strongly worded letter to the administration when we get out of here." Kenzi stated as they finally reached the door for the medical professional that was handling the body of their most recent victim.

"Please be sure to leave my name off of that letter." Bo said before she knocked on the heavy wooden door in front of her.

The door opened a crack then a dark haired man peered through it and he looked at Bo and Kenzi before he inquired, "Yes can I help you?"

Bo reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her badge and announced, "Yes I am Inspector Dennis and this is Inspector Malikov with the Metropolitan Police. We hear you are working on a body that may be part of a series of murders that we are working on."

The man nodded and opened the door for them to enter as he walked over to his desk. He picked up a folder and ran through the report he had written up, "She was a red head. Weighed one hundred twenty pounds. Measured in at five feet and two inches. Internal organs were removed then replaced, but they weren't put back into their proper place nor were they attached. They were haphazardly placed back into the abdominal cavities. All except the kidneys. She also had all the blood drained from her. There were bruises on both wrists and both of her ankles. No other signs of trauma other than-"

"Did you look at her hands? Were there any broken nails or splintered skin?" Bo asked as her brain processed the man's words. He was giving her the obvious facts and the same facts that she read about from the first two victims. Bo took off her hat and wiped her brow with her handkerchief. It was sweltering down in the dank basement and she didn't understand how the man could stand to be in the environment. "Were there any signs of a struggle on the victim's body?" The man stood there and gaped at Bo. She rolled her eyes in frustration then demanded, "Show me the fucking body."

The man nodded and he walked over to the door, "Follow me."

Kenzi and Bo followed the man down to the surgical theatre where the smell lessened and the lamps burned brighter. In the middle of the room there was a metal table and on it was a body covered on a white sheet. The man walked over to the table and he reached to pull the sheet down before he commented, "Hopefully you two have had a light breakfast."

He pulled it down and the first thing Bo noticed was how pale the woman's body looked under the bright burning lamps of the room. Bo heard Kenzi whisper, "Oh god..."

Bo stepped closer to the body to get a better look and she noticed the various incisions on the body and she thought she could recognise the ones that murderer had made, but she wanted to be sure, "Doctor can you tell me which incisions are yours and which ones were made by our murderer."

The man walked over to the other side of the body and pointed with his finger, "This here is the y-incision that I made to conduct the autopsy." He pointed to an incision that was on the woman's side, "This was created by your murder. He or she may have placed some sort of tubing here to drain the deceased of their blood. This incision also can be found on the side you're currently standing on." Bo looked at the woman's side and surely enough there was a wide incision. The doctor pointed to an incision that started below the woman's ribcage and extended down to the top of her pubic area, "And this incision, the worst of them all, was made by your murderer."

Bo studied the now sutured incisions and she noticed that they had a more jagged appearance than the other victims and she motioned for Kenzi to come closer to the body, "Kenzi do you remember what the incisions looked like on our last two bodies?"

Kenzi gagged a little as she walked over then retorted, "I try not to remember them, but unfortunately they're stuck with me."

"Weren't they a little bit neater than this?" Bo queried as she looked at the incisions.

Kenzi hovered over Bo's shoulder and she shrugged, "I'd have to look at the pictures to be certain Bo."

Bo looked up at the doctor, "I want pictures of this body sent to the station." The man nodded and Bo went back to looking at the body there was no defensive markers. No offensive markers. Bo was completely stumped as to how their murderer was transporting these women without a fight. Bo stood up and looked at Kenzi, "I want to go to the scene next." Bo looked back at the doctor and thanked him for his time before she and Kenzi left.

They had emerged from the hospital when Kenzi took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Thank god for fresh air."

Bo looked at her partner and arched her eyebrow, "If you can call the rotting sewage from the north fresh air."

Kenzi glared at her and remarked, "You always have to ruin the moment I'm having don't you?"

Bo grinned and said, "But it's something that brings me joy in this bleak, dreary world."

Kenzi gave her shoulder a gentle shove and said, "You need to find a new joy in this world. I would say get some assistance with that, but your current bed partner is truly being an ass."

Bo glowered at the statement. She was going to call it quits with Dyson. They clearly couldn't have both a professional and a sexual relationship especially if Dyson thought that if gave him some sort of leverage over Bo. She would prove to him that he was replaceable and was nothing to her. Bo and Kenzi headed over to the scene where the body had been dumped and Bo wasn't expecting to find anything, but she wanted to get a good look at the area. Like the other two dump sites it was an alleyway in the slums of Whitechapel. Only difference was that the third victim wasn't dumped near a pub. Bo and Kenzi looked at the alley from every angle before they headed back to the station. They were at their desks looking over the crime scene photos before and after the body was taken along with the reports from the medical examiner, initial responders, and statements from the civilians who discovered the body. A few hours later Fitzpatrick walked up to Bo's desk with a slip of paper, "I want you go to College University. There is a doctor there that is the leading expert in reading crime scenes and such. I want you to take the photos and reports and see if they can help you out."

Bo sighed because she hated dealing with outside experts. They were all pompous assholes that talked out of their ass and had never been on an actual crime scene a day in their life. Bo sighed and took the slip of paper then shoved it in the pocket of her trousers, "Malikov and I will head over there as soon as we finish comparing the pictures of the body."

Fitzpatrick narrowed his eyes at her and ordered, "You will go there now inspector or I'll place you back on foot patrol with the other bobbies."

Bo rolled her eyes and grumbled, "It'd probably be a hell of a lot better than being in here with you." She got up and yanked her coat off the back of her chair, "Let's go meet this Commissioner approved expert."

As they were walking out of the bullpen Fitzpatrick yelled, "It's not the Commissioner, Dennis. It's me. Now stop being a pain in the ass."


	2. The Inspector and The Doctor

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

><p>Bo and Kenzi walked out of the station and as she hailed a carriage Bo commented, "I could use a drink and a long holiday after this one."<p>

Kenzi chuckled and told her, "And miss all the excitement London has to offer? Clearly you're overlooking the charm of the city."

"I've had enough of her charm especially after the wonderful souvenirs she's given me lately." Bo let out an aggravated sigh as tried to hail down another carriage. This time she was able to get one. They climbed into it, "So do you think our expert is going to talk to us considering most of them are boring, old men who don't talk to women."

"Maybe we should have brought Dyson." Kenzi suggested as the carriage took off down the street.

Bo snorted in disgust, "I would rather go swimming in the Thames." She was pissed that the Superintendant had decided that seeing this expert was more important than dealing with the three murders that were piling up on her desk. Bo sighed and decided that once she was finished with this case she was going to retire and move to the countryside. Her family had a farm out there and she could run it while she tried to forget about London and the twisted minds that lived in it. Bo smirked as she briefly wondered if she could con Kenzi into going out to the country with her. It was a twenty minute ride to the university and when the carriage pulled up in front of the grand stairway of the administration building and came to a stop Bo climbed out remarking, "Take it in Kenz...the only formal education either of us will be getting." Bo started up the stairs, "Let's go find the doctor."

Not bothering to stop and ask for directions Bo and Kenzi walked the halls of university and had gone up several floors before Kenzi stopped Bo mid-climb up a flight of stairs, "For all that is holy Bo stop and ask someone for directions before we get lost and die of thirst and hunger."

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi's overdramatic behaviour, but she did concede to the fact that they did need directions. They made it to the floor that they were going up to and Bo approached the first person who looked like they knew the university well then tapped them on the shoulder before she asked, "Excuse me sir we are looking for a..." Bo pulled out the scrap of paper and read, "Dr. Lewis. Could tell me where we might find his office?"

The man looked over his thinned rimmed glasses and regarded both Bo and Kenzi then pointedly asked, "And may I ask who you are?"

Bo reached inside her jacket for her badge and she flashed it at the man stating, "I'm Inspector Dennis and that's Inspector Malikov with the Metropolitan Police."

The man got a concerned look on his face, "Is Dr. Lewis in trouble?"

Bo gave a slight shake of her head and told him, "No sir. I just have a couple of questions for him."

The man nodded and said, "Of course. Dr. Lewis is only at the university in the mornings then spends the rest of the work day at the hospital in the communicable diseases ward."

Bo gave the man a tight, polite smile, "Thank you sir for the information."

Bo and Kenzi left and Kenzi complained, "Now we have to go down all these stairs and the heat in this building is unbearable."

"Hopefully you bathed this morning."

Kenzi scoffed at her and Bo only laughed. The two of them left the university then walked the few blocks to the teaching hospital. The first thing they did when they entered the building was head straight for the woman manning the receptionist desk and why they were close enough Bo pushed Kenzi forward letting her know that she would be in charge of this conversation. Bo had strange interactions with women. Kenzi she had known since they were younger, so there wasn't anything weird between them but her talking to any other woman required an intermediary. Kenzi scowled at her before she easily smiled at the woman, "Excuse me miss." The woman looked up from whatever she was writing, "We're looking for Dr. Lewis. I'm Inspector Malikov and this is Inspector Dennis. We were told she would be able to help us."

The receptionist nodded and pointed over to the waiting area, "Have a seat. I will have someone go get her."

The polite smile remained on Kenzi's face as she thanked the woman, but as they walked away Kenzi groaned and commented, "This hack is probably in surgery and we'll be waiting here forever."

Bo nodded even through her eyebrows were scrunched together as she thought about the receptionist's word, "I don't know how much surgery is done in communicable diseases, but what I find odd is that our doctor is a woman."

Kenzi and Bo sat down in the uncomfortable waiting chairs and Kenzi remarked, "Well maybe she is a very intelligent doctor. I mean Trick did say that she was the leading expert on crime scene interpretation."

Bo rolled her eyes, "Don't call him that or he really will put us back on foot patrol."

"He's not here Bo. I think we're okay."

Bo chuckled and steered the conversation back to their topic, "She may be intelligent, but as a woman one would think she wouldn't end up working for a hospital as prestigious such as this." Bo further pondered about how a woman would have gotten her position at this sort of hospital then she smirked, "Unless she owes a few favours to some powerful people."

Kenzi turned her head and looked at Bo, "And what are you trying to say Bo?"

Bo shrugged even though Kenzi already knew what she was insinuating. Bo grinned and suggested, "I'm just saying that the good doctor might not be as honourable as we think a doctor should be."

Kenzi chuckled and pointed out, "Bo you have had more bed mates than I've had proper meals. And I eat several times a day."

Bo grinned at her partner, "I know you do and I know. It's just peculiar is all I'm saying."

Bo watched as Kenzi tried to get comfortable in the uncomfortable straight backed chair and the younger woman said, "Peculiar or not it doesn't give you the right to question her morality on some hair brained hypothetical that you've thought of."

Kenzi had put Bo in her place and she backed down from the matter, "You're absolutely right."

Kenzi 's quickly turned her head to look at Bo, "I'm right?" She instantly reached out to touch Bo's forehead and Bo leaned away from her making Kenzi scold, "Get back here so I can check to see if you've fallen ill."

Bo slapped the younger woman's hand away and said, "Oh stop it. I know I can be wrong sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Kenzi sceptically questioned then she pointed out, "Bo you argue until you either tire out your opponent or they just give up." Kenzi then got unable to find a comfortable sitting position in the uncomfortable chair.

Bo looked around the bustling lobby and remarked, "Stop bringing up Dyson today. It's getting annoying."

Kenzi plopped back down in her chair, "I'm not talking about Dyson. I'm talking about the Superintendant. That one guy at the pub. And that one random person you almost got into a fight with because you were slightly drunk and accused them of cheating at cards."

"That asshole was cheating. He had two cards up his sleeve." Bo grumbled. She saw the attendant that had gone to go fetch the doctor and walking with him was a beautiful blonde woman who had kind eyes and a welcoming smile on her face. She was wearing a white lab coat like a doctor would except hers was unbuttoned. Bo found her breathtaking and was completely smitten by her. She stood up and Kenzi heard the awe in her voice when she said, "I think this is our doctor Kenz."

Kenzi got up and whispered to Bo, "She looks rather snobbish if you asked me."

"She's beautiful." Bo murmured then she looked Kenzi and stated, "And no one asked you." Before the doctor reached them she quickly told Kenzi, "Take point on this one. I-um-I don't think I can to talk to her."

Kenzi rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You need to learn to talk to women Bo. For Christ sake's you are one."

Before Bo had a chance to say anything the doctor was in front of them and she smiled, "Good day. I was told you were looking for me."

Kenzi stepped forward and returned the doctor's smile, "Yes we are. I'm Inspector Malikov and this is Inspector Dennis." Bo took the woman's hand into her own so she could shake it and while she had a loose hold of the doctor's hand she noticed how soft it was. Bo unintentionally let the handshake linger a lot longer than was appropriate which caused the doctor to subtly jerk her hand free and Bo's cheeks started to heat up with embarrassment. Bo mumbled an incoherent apology which was then followed by an awkward silence that ended when Kenzi muttered, "That wasn't awkward at all." Kenzi cleared her throat then offered up an apology, "I apologise for my partner's behaviour she's a bit socially challenged." Bo glared at her partner and Kenzi just shrugged then continued, "Reason why we are here is that our Superintendant, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, told us that you might be able to help us with a few cases that we are working on."

The doctor's eyes widened a bit, "Oh?" Then she nodded and told them, "Um-Come to my office and we can discuss the cases privately."

Bo and Kenzi followed the doctor up to the third floor of the hospital and as they were walking down the corridor Bo couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman walking in front of her. Bo had her head slightly tilted when the doctor looked back at her and Bo gave her a wide smile which only made the woman give Bo a perplexed look. When the woman turned back around Bo covered her face and silently groaned. She wasn't normally this awkward around women. Normally in day-to-day conversation she wasn't able to talk to them because she would get mean and make them cry and in other interactions she would end up flirting with them thus ending up in bed with some random woman. It was a double edged-sword. But being around this woman was causing her to betray her normally intense, but rational self.

They went into an office and the first thing Bo noticed was how expansive it was. It struck her as unusual because she thought Dr. Lewis being a woman would have meant she would have had the smallest office available. Before she thought through what she was thinking Bo said, "This is an impressive office that you have doctor."

Bo watched the woman sit behind the polished wooden desk and she smiled, "Firstly call me Lauren and secondly when you work hard you get rewarded well."

Bo and Kenzi sat in the two visitor's chairs and Bo regarded the blonde in front of her. There was something about her that she couldn't pinpoint and it was bothering her. Kenzi took over the conversation steering it back to the reason why they had came, "Bo can you show the doctor the pictures please?"

Bo nodded then stood up with the manila folder that she had been holding and she placed it on Lauren's desk. As she sat back down Bo watched as the doctor took out the grisly photos for each murder scene. Lauren didn't seem to be bothered by the gruesome images, but she did study them intently and with great concentration. Bo had moved from gauging Lauren's response to the pictures to more unprofessional thoughts. Lauren was studying the pictures that were of the second victim and she was biting the corner of her bottom lip. Bo started to wonder what it would be like to gently take that bottom lip between her teeth and give it a gentle tug before kissing Lauren. Bo continued to stare at Lauren's mouth and when her lips began to move all Bo could think about was kissing the woman which made her miss every word that the doctor had said. It wasn't until Kenzi swatted her shoulder with the notepad did she realise that Lauren was now staring at her with a confused look on her face. Embarrassed Bo quickly got up from her chair and walked over to the window, "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Bo took a deep breath then she turned around to face the others in the office, "What were we discussing?"

Kenzi gave Bo an annoyed looked then told her, "The doctor was asking if there was anything nearby for transportation? Like a cart, carriage, or even a horse?"

Bo looked at Lauren who patiently smiled at her and it was that smile that made her lose her entire thought process. _Get a grip Dennis. This woman is clearly above you. She would laugh in your face if she knew what you were thinking._ Bo cleared her throat then clearly stated, "No. There was no form of transportation near the body."

Lauren looked a Bo for a second longer then looked down at the picture in front of her as she asked, "Are you certain?" Lauren pointed at something on the picture, "There is a trail of blood that appears out of nowhere. Did you notice that?"

Bo wanted to walk closer and look at the picture, but she didn't because she didn't trust herself not to do something that would be out of line. Kenzi did walk behind the doctor to look at the picture and she took the magnifying glass the woman had been holding then she looked up at Bo, "She's right Bo there's a trail of blood here. And it appears to be going towards where the body was dumped."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement with Kenzi's assessment. "She's absolutely right inspector." Bo's stomach tightened up at the sound of Lauren calling her inspector. Anyone else calling her that wouldn't have any effect on her, but Lauren….the way the title escaped from her lips made it seem like angels were singing. "Inspector?"

Bo heard Lauren call her again and she lightly shook her head, "Apologies." Bo stuck her hands in her pockets then slowly walked over to Lauren's desk wondering, "Is it the same in all of the photos?" She watched as Kenzi looked over the pictures and she was careful to not to get too close to Lauren, but she was close enough to view the photos. She couldn't see anything really, but she wanted to be a part of reviewing the pictures. Lauren looked up at her and the instant their eyes met Bo stopped breathing. This woman was completely captivating yet at the same time there was something about her that made Bo apprehensive about her. Lauren held out one pictures and Bo continued to stare in the eyes that looked into hers, but the moment was interrupted by Kenzi, "Inspector are you going to help us with this or are you going to continue to make eyes at the pretty doctor here?"

Bo snapped her head and glared at Kenzi. She would give the younger woman a piece of her mind later, but until then she found the picture in her hand very interesting while she tried to get over her embarrassment. Finally finding her voice to speak she observed, "Why isn't there a blood trail in this one."

Lauren got up from her seat and she moved to where she was able to look at the picture with Bo and every hair on Bo's neck stood up due to the close proximity of Lauren. Bo swallowed hard and tried to pay attention to what Lauren was saying, "Hm. I do see what you mean here." Lauren walked back over to her desk and picked up a picture then showed it to Bo, "See the way her body is arranged in this photograph?" Bo slowly nodded although she wasn't certain if she was nodding because she was agreeing with what Lauren was saying or because it seemed appropriate. "The position of the body tells us that she was literally dumped at the location." Lauren looked at the picture one more time then she said, "I do believe that she was pushed from either a carriage or a cart."

Bo took a deep breath then sighed, "So our killer has a mode of transportation that he sometimes uses. Kenz let's check the area again for any carts or carriages. Also let's talk to the first responders and see if they remember anything about the scene."

Kenzi nodded and then added, "We should also talk to the witnesses again."

Bo nodded in agreement, "Yes we should. We should get on this before night falls." Bo headed for door and she heard Kenzi clear her throat. Bo turned around to look at her partner and she asked, "What?"

Kenzi motioned her head towards Lauren and Bo realised that she needed to thank the doctor for her time and assistance. Bo walked back over to Lauren and she nervously swallowed before she stuck out her hand and said, "Thank you for your assistance Dr. Lewis. Should I need your assistance again can I-um-can-I…" Bo took a deep breath then chuckled, "Sorry. Can I call on you again if I ever need your assistance….again?"

Lauren gave Bo a smile that made her knees weak and told her, "You most certainly can Inspector. I'm quite intrigued to see how this turns out for you." Lauren walked them to her office door, "We don't get many serial murders in London so to be able to offer my expertise well it is a thrilling occurrence."

Bo raised her eyebrow and repeated, "A thrilling occurrence?" Then she bluntly pointed out, "We are talking about the murder of innocent women who are then being thrown into the street like garbage."

Lauren stood up straighter and put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat as she countered, "I know what we are talking about Inspector, but as someone who specialises in the interpretation of crime scenes this is an unprecedented experience, so you will have to excuse my lack of candour because what I am doing will be beneficial to those in your field."

Bo squared up her jaw and she commented, "That may be true doctor, but you regarding these innocent women as nothing more than just numbers and pictures for your collection of information is sickening." Bo turned to leave the office, but before she crossed the threshold she turned back to face Lauren, "Next time doctor I hope to see a different attitude."

Lauren kept the same pose, but she gave Bo a pointed response, "Which you will not. Have a good day Inspectors."

Lauren closed the door in Bo's face and Bo stood there for a second then she turned around to face Kenzi, "I think I may have pissed the good doctor off Kenz."

"I'm not surprised. What was your problem in there Bo? You weren't you normal standoffish can't talk to anything with breasts self." Kenz pointed out as they started to walk down the corridor.

Bo thought about her interactions with blonde and she was a little uncertain about her behaviour as well. The woman was able to completely distract her and Bo didn't like it. Bo bit the inside of her lip then said, "I was thinking over questions to ask her." Bo quickly changed the topic because she didn't want to dwell on it, "Let's make it over to Whitechapel." The two of them left out of the hospital then hailed a carriage to take them to the district that the three bodies were found.

* * *

><p>Lauren was looking out of her office window that faced the street and she watched as the beautiful inspector and her partner got into the carriage that they had just flagged down. When the page had come to get her and told her that there were inspectors coming to talk to her Lauren didn't have anything to fear. She knew all evidence leading her to the murders wouldn't have been found and if there was anything that led the authorities to believe it was her the evidence was circumstantial at best. The one thing that took Lauren by surprise though was Inspector Dennis. The woman had a commanding presence even when she let her partner do the talking. Lauren found the woman peculiar and puzzling. And the numerous stares that the inspector had sent her way had caused Lauren to be even more surprised due to her physical reaction to the woman. She wanted to find out more about the inspector. Their exchange right before Bo had left had ignited a want in Lauren that wanted more of the woman even though she found her unbelievably irritating and crass. She needed to know more about the inspector. Lauren left her office then headed down to the street and hailed a carriage. She knew that Bo and Kenzi were going to the street where she had dropped the body of her second victim. The carriage had arrived right when Bo and Kenzi were about to get into the one they had waiting for them. Lauren told her driver to follow them and not to ask questions. She then proceeded to follow them to the drop sites of the other two victims then trailed the two inspectors back to the station. Lauren employed the carriage for the rest of the night and had the driver stay outside of the station. While she waited for the emergence of the inspector Lauren watched as the people milled about on the street. Each life so precious and yet she had the power to take it away from them and reduce their existence to a stack of grisly photos of a lifeless body. Lauren felt a delightful chill run through her. Seeing the police pictures of her handiwork had given her pleasure and now that the police had come to her to help them solve the very murders that she was committing was a turn of events that she hadn't been expecting, but it was going to provide her great amusement.<p>

Lauren had just pulled out her pocket watch to find out the time when she saw Bo emerge from the police station with her partner along with a man in a well tailored suit who also had a beard. Lauren observed the way the man interacted with Bo. He was always touching her and Bo would find some way to escape the man's touch giving Lauren the impression that either than man was overstepping his boundaries or Bo wasn't fond of him at the moment. Bo and the man parted ways from her partner and Lauren called up to the driver, "I want you to follow the man and the woman and don't be too obvious."

The driver acknowledge Lauren's request and he turned the carriage around to follow Bo and the man. Lauren kept her eyes on them and when the man wrapped his arm around Bo's waist Lauren unconsciously gritted her teeth. She didn't like the thought of anyone touching the brown-haired beauty and when Lauren saw Bo reach up to kiss him her anger almost consumed her, but she continued to watch. The pair reached a pub and Lauren waited a few minutes before getting out of the carriage and following them inside. The pub was crowded and there was a loud music being played by a piano player. Lauren found a table close to the man and Bo, but not close enough to where Bo would be able to see here. To give herself a bigger advantage she kept her hat on and used it to cover herself. Lauren ordered a seltzer while she tried to listen in on the conversation between Bo and the man. She wasn't able to discern the entire conversation, but she had heard the tone Bo used when she spoke to the man. Lauren could pinpoint the irritation and aggravation in Bo's voice. She then heard the commanding tone in the man's voice, whose name she had discovered was Dyson, and Lauren sat rigid in her chair even as she balled her hand into a fist as an immediate reaction to the man's tone. Lauren was finding out that he was a problem for Bo and he had an overabundance of arrogance which only added to the list of things that went against the him.

"You know what I'm done for the evening Dyson. Have a good night with your overinflated ego." Bo said right before Lauren saw her make a hasty exit from the pub and the man followed after her.

Lauren got up from her table, leaving her payment on the table top, and she was about to walk out the door when she could hear the two arguing on the sidewalk. Lauren stayed hidden in the shadows of the doorway of the pub where she was able to hear every word of the conversation between the two. Dyson had a firm hold of Bo's arm and he insisted, "Bo you need to understand that this case is over your head and that you need help."

Bo turned on him and shot back, "If I need help Dyson it will not be from you. There are others at the station that would be willing to help me and I won't have to put up with their shitty attitudes."

"Are you going to reimburse them the same way you reimbursed me for helping you out or getting you information?" Dyson insinuated which almost provoked Lauren from her hiding spot to threaten skin him alive right there in the street.

But she didn't have to. Bo's fist went flying into his face causing him to instantly bring his hands up to it and Bo said to him, "If you are claiming that what we did in private, as part of our mutual relationship, now warrants me a whore then you are severely mistaken and I will not tolerate it." Bo took a step closer to him then told him, "And whatever we had between us Dyson is through. Do you understand?" Dyson shook his head yes and Bo smirked, "Good." Bo walked away from him and hailed a carriage.

Lauren stayed in the shadows even as Bo's carriage took off. She walked out of the shadows and commented to Dyson, "It's a shame to hear about what happened between you and your lady friend there."

Dyson snorted then spat out a wad of phlegm that was nothing but blood and he offhandedly commented, "Yeah well she's just another bitch who thinks they're above everyone else."

Lauren clenched her teeth together then she gave Dyson a tight smile, "Careful who you say things too sir. You might never know who you're offending."

Dyson looked at Lauren and softly chuckled, "Yeah nothing but some rich whore who's a long way from home."

Lauren regarded the arrogant man then she headed over to her carriage, but before she got into it she told Dyson, "I hope you learn how to overcome your pride one day. Have a good night."

Lauren got into the carriage and told the driver to follow Bo's carriage which had gone a great distance but it wasn't too hard to catch up to her. Lauren thought about the man who stood on the street with blood on his face. She shook her head because the audacity and attitudes of some people always amazed her. Lauren's carriage followed Bo's to a well-taken care of tenant building that what was located in one of the better neighbourhoods of the city. She watched as Bo got out of her carriage then paid the driver before she headed inside. Lauren sighed. She would have to go to the station tomorrow morning to see more of the beautiful woman who would now plague her thoughts. After taking a moment to bask in the feelings that Bo roused in her Lauren asked the driver to take her to a desolate street that was located on the edge of the Whitechapel district.

As the carriage pulled down the street Lauren instructed the driver to stop in an unlit area.

"Ma'am are you sure you would like to stop here? You've been quite generous to me and I would hate to see something happen to you." The driver asked the concern was evident in his voice, but it had no effect on Lauren.

Lauren opened the carriage door and as she tried to get out she pretended that her dress had gotten stuck on the steps of the carriage and she asked the driver for his assistance. The man climbed down from the driver's bench and he walked over to where Lauren was supposedly stuck. As soon as he was close enough Lauren sliced his carotid with the scalpel that she had in her hand bag. Lauren shoved him into the carriage and as he convulsed Lauren coldly remarked, "I'm certain I would like you to stop here, but this will not be your final resting place. No. I need you to deliver a message."

Lauren closed the door to the carriage then she climbed up to the driver's bench and she drove it into the park where she created the most elaborate message ever, and she hoped the recipient would appreciate the hard work and risk that she had taken to make sure that the message was delivered properly.


	3. Conflicting Feelings

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

><p>The incessant knocking on Bo's door is what woke from her alcohol induced slumber. She pulled a pillow over her head then hoped that the person banging on her door would go away. After parting ways with Dyson, Bo decided to stay in with a bottle of scotch and go over some case notes she had brought with her. Eventually the scotch won the battle of wills and she passed out on her bed. The knocking turned into a banging and Bo groaned then moved the pillow from over her head, "Go the fuck away before I shoot you."<p>

"Inspector Dennis I was told to come fetch you. It is a matter of importance." The voice yelled back through the door.

Bo noticed that the person had used her title which meant it was police business. She sat up and rubbed her face. She felt as though she had only been asleep for a few hours. Bo reached for the pocket watch that was on the side table and when the cover flipped open she saw it was three in the morning. Bo let out a soft groan then walked over to the water basin that was in the corner of her one room apartment. She splashed cold water on her face to clear her mind and to chase away the lingering traces of sleep and alcohol. She then walked over to the chair that she had tossed her shirt on. Once Bo made herself presentable she went over to the door, thankful that the person had stopped knocking, and opened it. On the other side of the door was a young foot patrol officer and he gave her a polite smile then gave her a slight nod as he apologised, "I'm sorry to disturb you inspector. But the superintendant ordered that I rush over here at once." The young man lowered his voice as he said, "There's been another murder."

No longer caring that it was late, or that she had been awaken from what she considered a peaceful slumber, Bo became alert in an instant and asked, "Where was the body found?" An apprehensive look appeared on the boy's face. Bo realised that he probably didn't know anything so she sighed, "Let's go to the station."

The young man cleared his throat then told her, "We're not going to the park inspector." When Bo gave him a pointed look he began to stammer, "The-The-The superintendant wants you to see the body."

Bo already knew the reason why the superintendant would want her to come to the scene and she already had an idea of where it would be, but she still asked, "And where is this body?"

Her line of thinking was derailed by the answer that boy gave her because it turned out to be an unusual one which it meant there was either a change in the killer's pattern or it wasn't her killer, "The man's body was found in a park in Whitechapel."

This was a great deviation from her killer's normal pattern. Bo chuckled and responded, "This isn't my serial killer but let's go down anyway." As she locked the door for her apartment Bo smirked, "I'm certain I can pass this one along to Dyson considering he's so eager to have a high profile case."

Bo and the young foot patrolmen went down to the carriage that was waiting and headed for the park. They arrived at the park after twenty minutes and when they got out Bo saw the small crowd that had gathered as well as a crowd of policemen. Bo pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers and as she did she was able to catch a glimpse of the body that was propped up at the base of a tree. Once she broke through the crowd she was able to get a better look at the victim and the sight was enough to make her lose her liquid dinner. Then man was propped up against the base of the tree and his entrails were splayed out on the ground. Bo also noticed that the man's throat hand been sliced open. There was something about the scene didn't sit right with her and she wasn't quite certain as to what it was. As she stood there studying the scene the superintendant walked over to her and said, "Dennis…"

Bo shoved her hand in her pockets and asked, "What do you have?"

She heard the man sigh then he said, "Dennis here."

Bo finally looked at the man and he was extending out a slip of paper. She took it from him and the first thing she noticed was that it was written in blood. The second thing she noticed was that the letter was addressed to her. Bo read the letter and it sounded like egotistical, maniacal psychotic babble. Bo folded up the slip of paper and remarked, "Sounds like he wants attention now."

Trick had a concerned look on his face as pointed, " Bo…that letter was personal. They knew things. About you. About Dyson."

Bo scoffed and commented, "Anyone would have known that information about me or Dyson."

Trick shook his head and told her, "I'm taking you off the case. This has now gotten too personal and it puts you at risk."

"Why the fuck are you pulling me off this case?" Bo shouted causing the onlookers to now look at her and Fitzpatrick.

The man glanced around and he took hold of her arm to pull her away from the crowd. In a hushed voice he explained, "Because this has gotten personal and it looks like our killer has found some new fascination with you." Bo continued to glare at the man and he further explained, "I would take any Inspector off this case if something of this nature had occurred."

Bo was angry at the fact that she being taken off the case because it made it seem like she was incompetent and unable to handle a high profiled case. Another reason why she didn't like the case being assigned to someone else was because she felt as though she had something to prove. Bo always got the easy cases like petty theft and crime, minor crimes, and other cases that were a waste of her skills and talents. This case was her chance to prove that she could handle more complex cases and she would finally get the respect that she deserved. But Bo didn't want to get fired for insubordination. She let out a frustrated breath, "Who are you assigning the case to?"

Bo had an irritated look on her face as she waited for him to answer. Fitzpatrick rubbed his head then replied, "Santiago. Santiago and Malikov will be taking over the case. He has the experience and she knows the case. The two of them will work well together."

Not only was she getting taken off of the case but she was also losing her partner. Then she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together because if she was losing Kenzi and Dyson was losing Hale…. "Who am I getting?"

Fitzpatrick got an uneasy look on his face then said, "Thornwood."

Bo laughed then she began to walk away from the man. She turned around chuckling, "You're fucking kidding right?" Fitzpatrick stood there with a solemn look on his face and Bo shook her head. As she walked away she hollered, "Have a good night sir."

The superintendant called for her as she continued to stalk away from him but Bo didn't turn around. She was pissed about being pulled from the case and she was pissed about Dyson becoming her partner. Even if it was temporary. The man would be lucky if he lived to see another day because she would probably end up killing him by the end of the first shift that they worked together.

* * *

><p>Lauren woke up and stretched under the thick blanket that covered her. She had gotten home a little after twelve. Her message for Inspector Dennis had taken a lot longer than she had expected. Lauren got up from her bed and went into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Once in there she began to undress for her morning bath that was waiting for her. As she undressed she thought about the message that she had left. When she had arrived at the remote section of the park she had a little difficulty positioning the man's body at the bottom of the tree then the task of slicing him open had taken longer than usual because she didn't have any of her normal tools. And because of this Lauren was unable to take a souvenir which disappointed her a little. But she had been able to leave a note for the beautiful inspector. Everything she had written in the note had been true. Bo was going to be a challenge for her and she felt honoured to have such a formidable adversary. And the fact that the two of them would be working closely together delighted her.<p>

Lauren didn't have a class to teach this morning, so she thought she would go over to the Whitechapel station and see if the inspector needed her expertise. Lauren got into the hot water and luxuriated in the way the water burned her skin for a moment. Her eyes drifted close as she rested back against the porcelain tub. Her dreams had been plagued with images of the brown haired woman and they had excited her but at the same time she was conflicted. Her sexual desire for another person had been nonexistent for quite some time. But this woman stirred something inside of her that she could only determine was a sexual response. It was also got the same feeling that she got when she killed. The power from taking a life was a wonderful aphrodisiac and it gave her the same feeling that an orgasm did. What conflicted her though was the fact that she couldn't tell if she wanted to kill Bo or if she wanted to fuck her. Lauren finished her bath and once she was done and dressed she headed to the first floor. Lauren walked into the kitchen and Thomas was at the stove cooking something. Lauren grabbed a piece of fruit out of the bowl that sitting on the countertop then asked, "What are you making Thomas?"

Thomas turned and smiled at her, "A bit of porridge. Something a bit more substantial than that apple you're about to eat."

Lauren rolled her eyes then moved to go get a knife and she started to cut up the apple. "Toss some apple in it because as substantial as it is it's still bland as fuck."

Thomas quickly turned around and scolded, "Lauren Lewis. Such language should not be used by a lady of your stature."

Lauren gave him a questioning look and wondered, "And what stature is that Thomas?" He continued to look at her and she began to list numerous things, "Are you talking about my status as a doctor? An educator? A pillar in London high society?"

Thomas was now giving her a look of disapproval but he maintained his composure as he said, "All of the above. But your attitude is unnecessary." He turned back to stir his pot of porridge, "What would your parents think?"

This was the last thing that she needed. A reminder about her parents when she was already dealing with conflicted feelings and emotions. Lauren put the knife down and countered, "My parents wouldn't mind Thomas as long as it's not in front of guests."

Thomas conceded then walked over and smiled, "You're right. Your father would swear left and right without a care of who was around." He picked up the chunks of apple Lauren had cut up then asked, "Did you come in late again last night?"

Lauren was caught up in the memory of her parents when Thomas asked her about her night. She shook her head to rid it of the troubling thoughts that would take her to a place that she didn't want to go to in front of Thomas. She smiled at him, "I did yes. I was reviewing some notes that I think will be beneficial for police. I'm going to see them this morning."

Thomas turned away from the pot on the stove and his face held deep concern as he said, "Do be careful at night Lauren. I've read about these killings in the paper and I worry about you."

Lauren walked over to Thomas then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't worry Thomas." Then she grinned and remarked, "As you used to tell me when I was younger I have a spirit that takes a lot to break."

Thomas chuckled and commented, "You were a stubborn ward. But you've grown into a remarkable woman." The two shared a moment before he turned back to the porridge, "Now sit and eat before you head off for the morning."

* * *

><p>Bo had woken up that morning with a splitting headache and in a foul mood and her morning only worsened as she walked into the station. Bo was walking to her desk when she saw Dyson sitting at Kenzi's desk with his feet propped up on it. She walked by her desk and completely ignored him as she headed to the superintendant's office. She slammed the door behind her and shouted, "I'm not fucking work with him. I don't care if I get chained to a fucking desk but I am not working with him."<p>

Fitzpatrick sighed then stated, "No Bo. You're working with him whether you like it or not and if you have another outburst about it then I will write you up."

"Fucking write me up." Bo yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of his office slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and after she hung her coat on the back of her chair she sat down in it then began to do paperwork. Bo heard Dyson clear his throat and she rolled her eyes at the paperwork in front of her. Dyson started to talk and Bo snapped her head up, "No. You do not get to talk to me. If it is not case related then you are not to say a damn word to me."

She glared a Dyson a second longer then focused on her paperwork. Around midmorning there was a brief on the serial killer which only further irritated Bo. Handing this case over to other inspectors, no matter how much she liked them, stuck in her craw and she wasn't going to let it go. Dyson had just asked Bo an incredibly stupid question when there was a knock on the door. Kenzi was the one to open it and the desk officer poked his head through saying, "Inspector Dennis there is a woman here to see you."

Bo got a little nervous because a woman coming to see her at work was rare but then she remembered that most of her female encounters didn't know what she did for a living. So she wondered who was at the station to coming see her. Bo gave the man a questioning look, "Did you get a name officer?"

The man gave a short nod, "Yes Dr. Lauren Lewis."

The bottom of Bo's stomach dropped out and she nervously swallowed. She didn't think the doctor would come to her. Hell she didn't even think that the woman would ever talk to her again. The way they had left things yesterday had been icy. Kenzi smiled at her and said, "What wonderful timing. We actually could use her expertise at this moment." She looked at the desk officer, "Can you escort the doctor back please?"

The man looked at Bo and she gave him a reluctant nod of her head because if she said no then the others would wonder why she wasn't enlisting the help of a doctor who was well-known for crime scene interpretations. After the door closed Kenzi gave Bo a smirk. Bo chuckled a little. Kenzi had done this on purpose. Hale looked at her asking, "This is the same doc that the superintendant had you two meet with?"

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah she's a little forward and to the point." Kenzi then grinned, "Bo here has a wonderful rapport with the doctor."

Bo glared at the younger woman. Kenzi had pay back coming to her in the form of mountains of paperwork. Dyson looked at Bo, "You get along well with her?"

Bo just gave him a curt nod. The conference room door opened and Lauren walked in which made Bo's pulse quicken. The two looked at each other and there was an undefinable tension between them instantly. Lauren couldn't take her eyes away from Bo and the longer they stared at each other the more she came to the realisation that she didn't want to kill Bo. She didn't even want to fuck her. But she did want something else that made her feel like she was losing control which caused an uneasiness in her that made her panic. Luckily the tension was broken by Dyson who stood up saying, "You're the crime scene expert?"

Lauren looked over at the man who had addressed her and recognised him from the previous night. Lauren got a polite, but condescending smile on her face and said, "Ah the gentleman from last night. How are you?"

Bo had been paying attention to the interaction between Lauren and Dyson and she was confused by what they were discussing, "Last night? How?"

Lauren smiled at Bo. The look of her trying to calculate how she and Dyson knew each other was amusing but Lauren wanted to clarify before the situation turned into an unpleasant one. "I saw him when I was leaving the pub last night. I had met with an associate who had been making a house call in the area."

Bo regarded the doctor for a moment. There was something about the story that didn't feel right to her but she took it for what it was worth because she had left Dyson at the pub last night. Dyson snorted, "Yeah and then you decided to impart some wisdom to me right before you took off for your mansion."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Well after seeing you get your ass handed to you by a woman I thought you could use some."

Bo laughed at the crass way Lauren had rebuffed Dyson and it almost made up for the fact that the woman unnerved her in more ways than one. Bo calmed down then asked, "Doctor what do we owe the pleasure?"

Lauren smiled at Bo and it was a warmer smile than Bo was expecting so it took her off guard causing her to smile back in response. Lauren found Bo beautiful when she smiled and she internally panicked. She was attracted to the inspector and this caused her great concern because she had never been moved by someone like this before. Lauren cleared her throat then answered, "My morning was free and I thought I could help you with the crime scene photos again."

Bo scoffed then pointed at Hale remarking, "I'm no longer on the case."

"Oh." Lauren responded. This sudden development wasn't a pleasant one to hear about. She had put in all that work to get Bo's attention only to have the case be taken away from her. This wasn't something that she would stand for.

Lauren looked a little surprised by the news and this further added to Bo's growing suspicions about the woman. "Yes the killer got a little too personal and the superintendant decided it wasn't safe for me to continue with the investigation."

Hearing the reason why Bo was removed from the case gave Lauren a clearer understanding and it wasn't something that she approved of. She was going to have to fix this. She gave Bo a slight nod, "I understand. I think. Might I ask what provoked the change? What did the killer do?"

Bo walked over and picked up a pile of photographs thinking that she wasn't going to sugar coat it for the woman. If she wanted to get involved and feed whatever sick fascination that she had then Bo wasn't going to stop her. She handed Lauren the photographs of the man that was found in the park. Lauren began to flip through them a studious look on her face even though she knew every minute detail. She was certain that some of the details would be overlooked by the police because they were so subtle. Bo noticed the slight way that Lauren was biting her lip. And despite the mix of emotions that she was feeling towards the woman she couldn't fight the attraction that she had for her. Especially when she bit her lip like that. Dyson cleared his throat and demanded, with a layer of irritation in his voice, "You got something to say doc or are you going to continue to look at the pictures?"

Lauren looked at him and had a fleeting thought about what it would be like to have his blood on her hands then watch as the life slipped from him. She felt a momentary rush of adrenaline and had to take a deep breath so she wouldn't get swept away in it. She gave him a polite smile and commented, "Nothing quite yet except that the killer has stayed in the same neighbourhood. But a public park says something entirely different. This was meant to be found whereas the other bodies were not."

Dyson let out derisive snort before he gave Lauren a sarcastic remark, "Geez doc I don't think that was something we could have figured out without your expertise." Dyson scoffed, "Why don't you go back to the hospital and continue being the hack that you are."

Lauren's arched her eyebrow at Dyson's patronizing tone before she smiled, "Yes why don't I go do that while you sit here trying to figure out how to catch a serial killer that you know nothing about because you seem to be so adept at your job."

Bo could tell that Dyson wanted to hit the woman but he only narrowed his eyes at her and countered, "And you know so much about the serial killer?"

"I probably know more than you do." Lauren countered

"This isn't my case." Dyson shouted at the woman. Lauren could tell she was getting to Dyson because he was tense compared to her relax, nonchalant manner. "I don't have to be here."

Lauren tilted her head and wondered, "Then why are you?"

Dyson stared Lauren down and she wasn't fazed by his towering stature. In fact all she wanted to do was antagonize him further so he would give her a reason to hurt him. Give her a reason to pay him back for the things he had said about Bo the previous night. Bo saw that Dyson was ready to lunge at the woman, but she knew he wouldn't because he considered himself somewhat of a gentleman. But it was the look in Lauren's eyes that she couldn't quite pinpoint. The woman looked like she was taking pleasure in aggravating Dyson which only made Bo wonder why she would be doing something like that and it also made her uneasy of the woman. Bo took a deep breath then said, "Dyson go back to your desk. I'll finish up here."

Dyson glared at Lauren for an instant longer then he turned to leave out of the conference room. Lauren couldn't help herself as she commented, "Yes Dyson be a good boy and go back to your desk."

Dyson turned around and charged at her but before he could cause her any physical harm he was held back by the other man in the room. "Dyson calm down and go back out to the bullpen."

Bo watched as Hale restrained Dyson. She wasn't worried about the man. In fact she wasn't even thinking about him. What she was thinking about was the blonde doctor who stood her ground in front of the man that was threatening her. Lauren didn't flinch. She didn't even look scared for her safety instead she looked like she was daring Dyson to do something to her. Hale and Dyson left the conference room which left Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi in the room but Bo said, "Hey Kenzi can you go get the reports for last night?"

Kenzi eyed both Bo and Lauren then nodded before she left out of the room. Lauren followed Bo's movements as she walked closer to her. The woman let her fingertips glide over the smooth surface of the wooden conference table as she asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bo was able to not smile when the doctor gave her a sincere smile, "I'm not certain I understand what you're talking about Inspector."

Bo let out a soft chuckle as she ran down the list of things that she wanted to know, "Well I for one I would like to know why you're here considering yesterday it seemed like I had gotten under that overly starched collar of yours. Another thing I want to know is why were you antagonising Dyson?

"The man needed to be antagonised. He has gross perception of himself and I find it obnoxious." Lauren stated in tone that mean that she felt justified in her actions.

"Be that as it may..." Bo continued and Lauren heard the apprehension in her voice as she asked, "What did you say to him last night?"

Lauren waved her hand in the air and commented, "It was nothing of importance but he clearly thought it was." Lauren smirked, "This is what happens when you deal with men who have overinflated egos. Their pride gets bruised a little too easily." Bo chuckled because the woman had a point. Lauren took a deep breath then said, "As for the reason why I'm here is because I want to help. I know you and I won't see eye to eye on a number of things but this will help the future of detective and police work."

Bo sat down in a chair and sighed, "Yeah well like I said, this isn't my case anymore. My partner and Dyson's partner are going to take it over." She looked up at Lauren, "So if you're really interested in helping then go to them."

Lauren could tell that Bo wasn't happy with the assignment change. She had sent the message to play with Bo. Instead she had gotten her removed from the case, but things would change very soon then those in charge would have to put Bo back on the case. Lauren walked over to Bo and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but then dropped it deciding against the action, "They're imbeciles to remove you."

Bo looked up at the woman standing above her. She had so many alarms going off about the woman. Ones that told her not to trust her to ones that were telling her that she was too peculiar. But she was going to ignore them for a moment so she could appreciate the doctor's beauty and comfort. Lauren was beyond beautiful. From her caring brown eyes to the long blonde hair that Bo wanted to run her fingers through everything about the blonde captivated Bo and that's what scared her the most about the woman. The fact that she was able to feel so much yet at the same time she knew nothing about her. Bo gave Lauren a small smile, "They were but, and don't tell the superintendant this, he was right to remove me." Bo reached over the table and picked up the letter the killer had addressed to her and handed to Lauren saying, "The killer has developed an infatuation with me. And it's a little unsettling because what if I'm out at a pub then I drink too many pints? That leaves me open to being this pervert's next victim."

Lauren was stunned to hear that Bo thought some depraved person was behind these murders. She was far from depraved and she would like to think that she wouldn't hurt Bo, but there were times when she would get lost in the thrill of taking a life. Lauren took a deep breath and told her, "I'm certain the person-"

"Animal." Bo interjected. "The things that are being done to these innocent people were done by an animal. No decent human being would commit such heinous acts against another human." She further pointed out not noticing the brief look of dejection that passed over Lauren face. This killer was an animal and they deserved to die like an animal. Bo glanced at Lauren who was looking down at the letter she had taken from Bo. "Your thoughts doctor?"

Lauren wasn't focused on the letter. She was focused on what Bo had just said. She thought the killer was an animal. She was far from an animal, but if Bo wanted an animal then she would give her one. She looked up at Bo, feigning to be puzzled by the letter, "I'm not certain Inspector but I'm certain you and your colleagues will figure it out." Bo raised an eyebrow at the woman when she pulled out her time piece. As she closed the cover on it Lauren smiled, "I remembered that I'm to go over some surgical notes with the head of surgery. If you do have any further questions you know how to find me."

Bo got up slowly as she wondered what had caused the blonde's mood to change drastically. Lauren had almost been warm and caring to her a minute ago and now she was detached and emotionless. She gave the woman a slight nod, "I certainly do." Lauren handed her the killer's note then turned and left out of the conference room. Bo wasn't certain how to interpret the doctor's abrupt departure because she knew she hadn't said anything that would have offended the woman. She sighed then looked at the letter in her hand and read it for what seemed to be the thousandth time, _"To the breathtaking inspector who has the privilege of investigating my handiwork, I assure you that you and I will have an extraordinary time working closely together. Although your interaction with scruffy looking gentleman is a bit disheartening. Are you two close? I hope not. He seems to want to take the light away from you and you deserve all the light. I shan't waste anymore of your time but do know when we meet it will be one meeting that you will not forget. Until then Inspector."_ The letter was unsettling and it made Bo's skin crawl but she was off the case now and she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the lunatic that was responsible for the murders of four innocent people.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what is happening here so I'm leaving this one in y'alls hands because I don't even know. So reviews are determining the fate of this one. Thanks for reading though lol.<strong>


End file.
